A Talk Show With Ninjas!
by dattebayo4321
Summary: A oneshot, it has tomato throwing, sounds from a closet, sticking your 3rd finger, and a tomato guy! Please Read And Review!


**Yeah, so dattebayo4321 here. I haven't mention this, but this is one of my first oneshot fanfics! This story was made up by my friend and me and we both love the naruhina and sasusaku pairings. This is rated t, but it has some weird sounds (*cough* moaning *cough* from *cough* from the *cough* two closets) later in this oneshot, but its not rated m, because i don't know how to write one. Well anyways, enjoy~~! I do NOT own the characters, i only own the announcer guy and partial of the plot (what plot?)**

**

* * *

**_normal pov_

The lights fill up the stage, and everything starts to sparkle. Then this wacky guy who has a microphone comes up on the stage, who is being chased by a little girl who is saying "give the mic back!" The guy drops it, the girl picks it up, and says, "hello people! i am your announcer person, Seline! Call me announcer! Today, we have 6 people coming,they are: Sakura." The audience clapped, and a bunch of wolf whistles were heard. "Hinata," There was clapping, and one that went, "Go hinata!". "Karin," Seline aka Announcer puked. The audience booed. "Ino," There was silence. "Sasuke," More Silence. "and Naruto." Naruto yelled out, "HOKAGE!!!!!!" The audience laughed.

Sakura: Why am I here when she-oh i mean IT is here? (sakura points at karin) The audience laughed and one of the people went, "that pink haired chick is friggin awesome!"

Karin: So? Instead of this place, I could be cuddling with MY sasgay kun! "Eww! Karin, you baka!" the same person said.

Sakura: Its sasuke, dumbass.

Sasuke: Thanks, sa-ku-ra.

(sakura blushes, and when Karin was about to growl at sakura, Hinata and Naruto with Ino Kicked and flipped at her)

Hinata: Stay away from them Karin!

(Hinata pushes Karin, who is next to Sasuke, who is looking at sakura, who is looking at sasuke)

Guess. What. Happened.

(Sasuke accidentally kissed sakura who was bewildered!!!!!! Both pull away, unconsciously touching their own lips, and blushing)

Seline aka Announcer: wow, lets give it up for the cupid, aka Hinata!

Seline uses a memory wipe out pen......

Sakura: What am I doing here when it is?

(nobody except the audience knows what just happened to them O.o)

Karin: so? I love Sasugay

Hinata: What is it doing here?!

Karin: i am NOT an it!

Sasuke:.....zzzzz......

Naruto: Stupid It (sticks out tongue)

Karin: I am Not an it and I am NOT stupid

Sakura: Sasuke....Sasuke! Wake up! -sits next to where sasuke is sleeping-

Karin: Ah, crap! I forgot my lines!

Ino: wtf?

(sasuke wakes up, sits down, and loses his balance, which causes for him to kiss sakura. AGAIN. On the lips. Again.)

Seline: There goes another kiss for them.

(audience wolf whistles)

Karin and Ino: Stop kissing her sasugay kun!

Sasuke: karin, remember when i told you that i lo- lo- loved someone? that someone was sakura

Sakura: hey, where is hinata and naruto?

(everyone hears a ^click^ sound)

O.o..........................................

Karin: I cant believe you love that...thing!

Sasuke and Ino: she is NOT a thing, unlike you

Ino: and by the way karin, fashion tips, never wear daisy dukes shorts out in the cold. then, in your case, it will show your hairy legs, and when you go to france, all of it will fall off!

**(note that i heard in france, people think hairy is hawt)**

Everyone laughed. Including KArin. wow.

Sakura: Oh. My. Gosh.

-Ino walks off the stage and walks straight into the wall, then gets taken to the hospital-

(sasuke tries to grab saukra, sakura turns around and kisses him passionately)

(seline plays a wedding tune for the two, and is currently moaning sounds coming from where the first ^click^sound was made, and sasuke carried sakura bridal style to another room, and another ^click^ was made)

52 long minutes later....o.O

(two clicks were heard, and both couples -sakurasasuke, narutohinata- came out with bed heads...)

Naru-kun, Hina-chan, Saku-chii, Sasuke **(couldnt come up with one .)**: that. was. hawt.

(karin clings to sasuke) karin: what was "hawt"?

The first person who yelled out umm....loudly said, "BOOOOOO Karin! Its all about sasusaku!!!!!"

slience.

More silence.

Then the audience bought tomatoes from a tomato guy (tomato guy: hi! getcha free tomatoez!) and threw it at karin.

Sakura: now, now, dont be harsh to her, instead, just put your third finger up in the air and wave it like you just dont care!

(ino comes back from the hospital, grabs the mic) Ino: all's well ends well!

Audience: YEAH!!!

Naruto: YEAH, DATTEBAYO!

Hinata: yeah!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: oh come on sasubabe, dont be like that (sakura pushes karin away from sasuke)

Sasuke: nice name :P

Seline: Baii now!!!

* * *

**yeah, i suck at writing, my bestie friend came up with the idea, and if our other bestie friend was with us, it would have made it even better. The idea was great, but my first bestie friend should have made the dialouge, instead of making me do that. .. Rofl, at least i can write long. Im completely obsessed with taylor lautner. woop! go team Jacob, its your birthday, were gonna party like its ya burthday. oh, and trivia question: who was the person from the audience who yelled out? clues: he's in team hebi, has a gigantic sword, and has white hair!**

**Seline:Yeah, so obvious**

**Me: o.O you is alive!!!**

**Seline:...okay....?**

**Me: uhhhhhhhh press the tasty green review button!**

**Seline: It's tasty?**

**Me: duh, why wouldnt it be?**

**Seline: i dunno**

**Me: and if you press the tasty green review button AND answer the trivia question, you get a.....uh.......for amuto fans, you get to have a ikuto and amu plusheh, for sasusaku fans, you get sasuke and sakura shaped cookehs, and for all fans, you get a why-am-i-reading-this-pie!**

**Seline: PRESS IT NOW!!!!!!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!**

**Me: yes. yes she does, but you can push it later :D. baii baii!  
**


End file.
